


I'll show you loyalty

by FabulousFangirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Arlong Park, Best Friends, Bonds, Connections, Crew as Family, FirstMate, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Love, Loyalty, Marineford, Post-Timeskip, Reunions, Sabaody Archipelago, Thriller Bark, Timeskip, Trust, Whiskey Peak, first mate feels, zoro and luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousFangirl/pseuds/FabulousFangirl
Summary: It wasn't blatantly obvious, nothing conspicuous, nothing that grabbed attention immediately. Among the lineup of the straw hat crew, one couldn't always pinpoint it, hidden as it was under the vast connections the crew had with each other, hidden as it was by Zoro's usual I-don't-give-a-fuck-attitude,but when it was visible: there was nothing quite like it.Even among the strong bonds of the straw hats, one bond shines the brightest, in a way incomparable to any other.The captain's first mate. A pretty distinction, usually a best friend.Yet, when Zoro acts as Luffy's first mate, its simply not just a relationship.Its an event out of the world.Then again, Monkey D. Luffy deserves it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nami's point of view.

When Nami met Luffy, it was a whirlwind of impossible events, catastrophic close calls and a brief view of a life so free and so amazing, it couldn't possible be true. Then again, she learned that "impossible" didn't apply to Luffy. From the very first meeting, he'd already influenced her. There was hope in her heart now, no matter how small and insignificant it was. Yet, Nami was a shard of gruesome reality, a chained bird, the spark in her heart wasn't enough to burn past her terrible bindings. Thus, she knew she couldn't stay.

So, she looked at the uncaring swordsman following the boy that put hope in her heart and burned.

Burned with jealousy, it wasn't fair. This stupid green-haired moron had something she so desperately wanted to have and he didn't care, he didn't value it.

Burned with envy, it wasn't fair. What was special about him, why did he have such strength? Why did he have such freedom? To follow his dreams behind a boy who treasured them in his heart. Hadn't Nami suffered? Didn't she deserve strength and freedom? The strength and freedom that she would have so much more use for, as compared to the utterly unconcerned moss head?

Yet, all of these feelings were foolish. She knew Zoro wasn't technically at any fault, he wasn't the one who caused her to have a brutal life, but, what could she do. What could she do besides cursing his luck, his life, his attitude, her own life, the unfairness, deep in the vestiges of her heart. The arrival of Usopp the liar and Sanji the cook burned as well, but none as much as the first mates presence. After all, Usopp and Sanji were just as entranced with Luffy as her, while the marimo was the only indifferent unemotional fool. She knew he was only following along with the boy in the straw hat for now, the bastard would probably quit just as soon as his priorities changed.

It was all ridiculous, she didn't actually hate Zoro, she saw herself how he defended Luffy from Buggy, fought beside him against Kuro and his crew. Still, Nami couldn't stop her abused heart from feeling what it did even though she knew she was being unreasonable, even though she knew these were the feelings of envy consuming her heart. So, she tried instead only to savour moments with a newborn crew, flying a Jolly Roger with a straw hat, moments she would have to abandon.

And abandon she did, after all, she didn't have the freedom to be selfish.

But the spark remained, and it only grew stronger on her want, gaining traction with their arrival, the arrival of the straw hats to get her back. Get their navigator back.

To get their friend, Nami back.

Oh luffy.

At Arlong Park, she sobbed with years of pain crashing upon her shoulders, and the straw hat captain squashed his hat on her head, claiming her as his navigator permanently.

Then she sobbed with a plea, a request, "save me, please, Luffy",

and he replied, "sit tight Nami".

All the years of her pain and suffering, he took it from her and made it his own, saved her from her hellish life and she learned a great lesson, to never doubt Monkey D. Luffy.

With the weight of her chains off her back, Nami learned to see the world with new eyes, learned to forgive people, to understand the value of forgiveness and the destruction caused by mindless revenge. Learned a lot many more things and most importantly, learned to follow her heart.

Every day was free, their voyages full of adventure.

They all grew closer, in face of their challenges and ever coming adversaries. Stronger, stronger for their captain. Their amazing, idiotic, insufferable captain.

With time she learned, that she was wrong, wrong about the first mate. She let go of her unreasonable hate, and saw with a clear view, how the green-haired swordsman was far from indifferent from emotions, he was just different, different in expressing it. A calm opposite to their captains hyperactivity. She learned to understand his small but meaningful smiles which were a contrast to Luffy's wide grins, his brief smirks at luffy's antics showing endearment, his detached steel in protecting her and Usopp, showing his anger at those who might hurt his crew, his fire with Sanji tempering their weird competition of strength. 

No, he was just as smitten with Luffy, as everyone else, just as attached to the crew as everyone else. In fact, with time she also learned, his true loyalty was absolute, she could only feel stupid at how she used to distrust him.

She could only now clearly see, that he was probably the one who was the most devoted to their captain. She realised that it wasn't indifference he was showing towards Luffy, it was complete and utter acceptance and trust. As far as he was concerned, he would do anything Luffy wanted without question. He was always there to do exactly what the captain wanted without an inch of doubt, from the very start, not once.

She began to trust him, undeniably. After all, as much as Luffy was their beacon of inspiration, their purpose and direction, Zoro was their staunch backbone. The whole crew knew it, needed them.

She couldn't exactly explain it, couldn't explain him and his devotion just as no one could explain Luffy's charisma. 

Just a tad bit more straightforward, with a bluntness that equaled Luffy's. Along with deadly determination and strength, projected by his ridiculously terrifying persona and sharp collection of blades. She also learned he was a soft sap at heart for all of them and not nearly as terrifying as he looked.  

She knew he was perceptive, he picked up on details, and he knew that she once harboured a grudge against him, she was sure of it. As crazy as it sounded, he had known Nami would leave when she first joined the crew.

She asked him once, "Why not question him? Why do you accept every single decision of his without complaint?",

he lazily replied, "What do you mean? I agreed for him to be my captain didn't I? I'll follow his will and fight to protect it."

She smiled and continued, "If its dangerous? If it hurts him or us, unintentionally maybe?"

"He can take care of things, I've never doubted his strength, and if he isn't there, I'll be there. To fight in his stead as long as necessary".

She had looked in his eyes and continued to smile, she couldn't help but think that their most ridiculous adventure hungry captain had a perfectly as ridiculous devoted follower who made his captains will utterly and completely his own. He didn't care what consequences Luffy's actions would have, because he trusted in Luffy to always do what he believed in. 

When they arrived at the Grand Line, their first island led them into a conniving trap, which was thwarted pretty easily considering Zoro had slaughtered most of their ill-wishers while the crew slept. Yet, the most unsettling part of Whiskey Peak was the fight between captain and first mate. Of course, it was resolved pretty easily, but still. It was jarring. Though, at later contemplation, she figured they both trusted each other, which was why Luffy's punches didn't destroy Zoro's ribs and Zoro's swords didn't cut Luffy's skin. Both of the morons had jumped into the situation headfirst and sorted it later. No harm done anyway, she trusted them both deep in her heart. They all did.

Little Garden was the first time she witnessed Zoro's open devotion.

Thank god Luffy arrived in time, because Zoro really was going to cut his legs off. To save the crew, to continue their journey, if feet were the price, so be it. The crazy moron wouldn't even have regretted it, ever. Probably would have jumped right back into training.

She could always see, his urge to improve, his constant pursuit of strength. To get stronger and stronger and stronger, to be the best swordsman. Though somewhere along the line, it turned more into stronger and stronger and stronger, for the crew, to protect.

Their journey continued, joined by a wonderful doctor Chopper in the aftermath of her near death experience.

Alabasta was a taste of the power wielded by a warlord of the sea, which Luffy took down, just like he did everything else in his path. Followed closely by Zoro cleaning up with the riffraff that the captain couldn't bother with. Cutting through with determination, to a new level of strength. Which incidentally also involved his own nearly diced state. Exactly the same as his moronic captain. They both always did go all out. None of the others liked it, but it was a price of their voyage, necessary events to keep growing stronger. These challenges had to be undertaken. Nami wished for it to be different at times, wanted them to be safe and unhurt. Wanted them to stop carrying the mantle of their strength, but who was she kidding, they'd all be dead twice over without their protection. Except Sanji, so as long as his opponents were men.

The aftermath of the struggle left them with a new crew member, a different crew member, someone who asked to join, a dangerous woman, who almost caused all of them to die. Nami had looked at Zoro after the captains announcement, he didn't trust her. Yet, if thats his will so be it, his eyes had replied, hard as steel.

She and Sanji noticed how he didn't stop clutching Wado until after Skypiea.

The encounter with Aokiji had left both Luffy and Zoro reeling. Luffy at his first absolute failure and Zoro with the desperation of failing his captain and consequently, the crew. Both of them affected more than anyone else except Robin, who had only just recently begun to feel permanent, and familiar.

Water 7 was another blow to an already struggling Luffy. Merry's situation had made everyone desperate and Usopp's departure destroyed for the first time, in their memory, the captain's unfaltering courage. It was then that Zoro had stepped up. Carrying the entire weight of the crew, making the captain believe in himself again.

When the crew was searching for answers, to get back at Robin for a reply, he was the one who kept the crew together.

"If she's a friend then I'll be ready to forgive but if not, then I'll be prepared for the consequences."

I won't let the crew splinter any more, we'll pull through this, I'll make sure what has happened will never happen again. That was what he meant, and Nami could take relief in his continued solidity. Depending upon him for support as their bonds stretched and suffered. They all continued, fighting against all odds, ending up at Enies Lobby and back again, losing a ship, gaining a shipwright. Regaining their Robin.

Water 7 was also the second place for a quarrel between their first mate and the captain. This time terribly real.

"You're a captain, act like it. If he doesn't learn to respect you then you have to cut him loose. Act like real pirates. If you don't, I'll be the one leaving." He spoke, eyes as hard as steel.

It had seemed excessively harsh, on their recovering captain, but she was wrong yet again. Their captain needed that, more than easygoing relief, he needed harsh support, dependable honesty, a continued promise of I'll-fight-against-the-world-for-you, as long as you remain true to yourself. The captain needed it to forge on his difficult path, as relentlessly as before.

Nami realised the real context of Zoro's words, later,

I won't stand for this, I won't let anyone bring you down again, won't let anyone break you again. Not even other crew members.

It worked out in the end, their staunch bonds pulled back together again, surer than before and their green-haired swordsman went back to napping again.

Thriller Bark had come and brought with it a calamity like never before. Kuma, and then Zoro at the brink of death. She remembered Sanji bringing in the bloody lump of his body. Luffy hadn't said anything, his eyes hidden under his hat as he stood motionless till Chopper declared him in stable condition. Following which, the iron resolve in his eyes had yet again strengthened. She knew what he was thinking, it was another failure for him, another incident that made him work harder to gain strength. Zoro had pushed Luffy to greater heights even as he lay comatose. Later, she had wondered. Luffy had been surprisingly injury-free on awakening. Zoro had been mostly dead. She beat the answer out of Sanji. 

"He took all of Luffy's injuries, after begging him to take his head instead of Luffy's or anyone else's, from the crew. When I found him he was standing like a statue made ,of blood and all he said was that nothing happened", Sanji had muttered, before walking off to cook. For once, being restrained.

Nami wondered when it had changed for him, when Zoro's dream changed first priorities from becoming greatest swordsman to protecting his captain, more important than anything else.

She had looked at their happy captain and felt crushing guilt. He would want to know, he deserved to know, but, she looked at Zoro, sitting inconspicuously at the same spot under the sun, on the grass of their deck, and stifled the urge to tell him. After all the first mate had done and gone through for the captain, the least she could do was keep his secret for him to protect Luffy from the guilt. 

Alas things got worse before they got better, Sabaody was a collection of hideous memories, of their captain screaming Zoro's name with such desperation, such that she never saw before, and at that time, there was no staunch first mate they could fall back upon while their captain was a wreck. No first mate to console the captain. The first mate was a crumpled heap of dead weight who soon disappeared, into thin air, followed by everyone else.

The challenges they had faced in the latter half of the grand line showed the crew that there was still a lot they couldn't overcome, especially with the news of Marineford. Yet at least, they all knew in their hearts, it was not the end, they would build themselves back from the ground, if need be, for their captain. The captain that they all failed.

As she had regretfully read the paper, she couldn't help but wonder at his situation, the green-haired swordsman, the first mate of the future pirate king.

Two years flew by.

When they all came back together, all of them were different, from what they used to be. As the swordsman stepped onto the Sunny, half a step behind their captain, his power thrummed through his sharp movements like never before. His singular eye had blazed with the hunger to consume.

The moment the first mate was back in his position, beside the captain, on the sunny, alongside the crew, his change in demeanour was downright terrible and yet the most beautiful thing she could ever feel. Zoro had never been unnecessarily cruel but still, Nami was afraid, like everyone else, not from him, or for him, yet such devotion as the one he carried was capable of tearing down the world, right beside their equally terrible captain. Well, she supposed, as everyone caught their breaths due to the demon, it was just as good that they were pirates. They weren't supposed to be good people anyway, the monsters on their crew could rampage all they want, especially Zoro, she mused, better to let all that goddamned and beautiful bloodthirstiness out. Those who would be foolish enough to attack them now, to hurt their captain now, could die under the cursed blade of a demonic hand. 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to appreciate Zoro...  
> I wrote this at 2 in the morning, its slightly edited lol


	2. Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear the captains words.

Luffy knew people found him weird, found his actions ridiculous and his words stupid. It didn't exactly bother him, he knew he was different. Usually, they just didn't see things as he did.

He followed his heart, his instincts. Maybe it seemed foolhardy to some, leaving things up to fate, going with the flow, but Luffy never regretted anything, lived as he was taught to live, free and without regrets. He didn't want any other way to live.

When he first set out to recruit his crew, he knew they would be amazing. All of them would be special, and really cool. He had no doubt that he would find them, he would, he would find all the right ones.

So when he heard of a swordsman, a strong pirate-hunter. He felt there was something much more, something much greater, waiting.

Right he was, and so it wasn't just a whim, on which he found his first mate. It was selection in instinct, the surest he had ever been. 

Those eyes were powerful, and noble. Kind enough to acquiesce to eat a fallen rice cake of the ground. 

Luffy was thrilled, he couldn't wait to go on an adventure, with Zoro, the one with resolve of steel, the really cool swordsman. Then he found out about the three swords and the burning dream, to be at the top, the best swordsman in the world. He heard the warning, Ill devote myself to you as long as you don't interfere with my dream.

So cool, cool beyond words, and totally fitting, he mused. The pirate king needs the best. As for dreams, the only reason he set off was due to them. He'd never even think of restricting them.

Unlike what people thought, Zoro had a choice, he always had a choice. To follow or not to follow. He could have continued alone, singularly heading towards his goal, but he didn't.  
He chose to be Luffy's as much as Luffy chose him as his. His first crew member. 

Luffy was glad, so glad. He really liked Zoro, and it seemed Zoro liked him too. 

Luffy really really liked him, because Zoro's acceptance, gave him solidarity, gave him a staunch steel backbone, everlasting powerful support, something he never knew he needed so much, something he never knew he liked so much. 

Luffy always gave, gave and gave, because expecting things in return defeated the purpose of giving. Slowly, his crew started coming together, the specific people he chose, to give his all to, gave him back in return, in equal measure. Love, Friendship, loyalty. He was never afraid of claiming the rest of his crew, how could he be, when someone like Zoro had agreed to be his crew member, how could be scared of anything, with him behind himself.

With time, Luffy gave even more, and Zoro of all his crew, gave as much as him. He really lucked out didn't he, to get a first mate as awesome as Zoro. The best first mate in the world, Luffy would kick the ass of anyone who said he wasn't, because he was, Zoro was the best. 

Luffy was so fond, in fact, he wouldn't even mind that much, to share his meat with Zoro. Not too much though.

Luffy had only ever wanted acceptance and love, ever since he was a child. Which was why Ace and Sabo were so important, they were the first people to accept him, weird and all, accept his dream, unreachable as it seemed.

This was why Zoro was extremely special to him in a way no one else was. Zoro always gave him unconditional acceptance, trust, love. It was pretty amazing, Zoro didn't stop him even if he disagreed, because he took it upon himself, to take care of the consequences of his actions. To take care of everything he couldn't. To take care in his place when necessary. Zoro was the coolest.

The first time he saw Zoro fall was Skypiea. Luffy knew Zoro, knew his strength. For someone to defeat him, Luffy couldn't believe it. Well, whatever, Eneru was going down, no one touched his crew, especially his first mate. It wasn't his fault anyway, the jerk was fucking electricity. He couldn't exactly cut that, at least not yet. Well, no matter, knowing Zoro, he'd get strong enough to do that soon enough.

Meeting Aokiji was shitty. He failed his crew, he failed Robin, he failed Zoro. At least, Zoro managed to get the rest of the crew away, so none of them got caught in the fight.

Water 7 was terrible, he was a terrible captain. He caused Usopp to leave. He didn't even know what to do anymore, how to deal with the rest of the crew. All of them were probably disappointed in him. 

"Snap out of it. It wasn't your fault. Have faith in yourself, you're the captain." Zoro had told him, and Zoro was right. He couldn't afford weakness, not when the rest of the crew needed him. 

Luffy had been grateful, because Zoro was there, who would always have his back, who would never leave.

Then they all emerged stronger out of Enies Lobby. The crew grew stronger, they had a new ship, and another great shipmate. 

"Usopp's coming back." Sanji had spoken, and he had been overjoyed, just as everyone else had been. The crew's bonds might stretch but they wouldn't break.

"You can't go to him, he has to come. He was wrong, he has to apologise. We're real pirates, act like it. You are a captain, deal with it. Its either that, or Im leaving the crew." Zoro had spoken.

For a second, Luffy's blood froze, no, he was not losing Zoro. Then again, looking at Zoro's eyes, he himself had known he wasn't going anywhere, because if push comes to shove Luffy would choose him. Why, why would he do that, and Luffy had looked at Zoro again, the meaning in his eyes, and he had understood. Zoro knew his true situation, knew that Luffy was just as human as anyone, and had doubts like any other. 

You don't need to doubt yourself captain, not as long as I'm here. So you know what you have to do,  
and thats what he meant.

So they had waited, for Usopp, who had come, just as was necessary, because even though Luffy didn't like to pull rank, or power, because he valued friendship, in a crew, the captain's will must be absolute. The crew is Luffy's after all.

The whole affair had also taught him, that there were many more challenges to come, especially in the coming seas, most probably just as tough and more as Water 7, and he must not waver. Just like Zoro reminded him, he must not doubt.

The result of Thriller Bark was unsettling. He nearly failed his crew again. If not for Zoro. They said Zoro was the one who dealt with the warlord, who took the brunt of the meeting. Who dealt with him at the price of near death. It was evident in his injuries, and yet Luffy knew, in his bones, he was the one who hurt Zoro, not anyone else. He knew, he could not, would not harbour regret towards anything but his lack of strength. He must continue as fearlessly as before, risk everything just the same.

He could not change, he would not cower. He would not stop at challenges, no matter how strong. He was not a coward, and he would strive to repay the sacrifices made, made by his first mate. As he knew, he knew they all owed their lives, to him, to Zoro. He knew as well, how it was for him. For the unconscious captain, because it is the duty of the first mate, to take over when the captain can't. So he would have to gain strength. 

He crumbled at Sabaody, watching his first mate nearly die. Someone, anyone, please, he had to live. No help could be expected though, because the one who was supposed to help when the captain couldn't, the one with that responsibility, was the one about to die. It was sheer luck that they had Rayleigh on their side, and he swallowed a bitter lesson. While there was someone to look after the crew with him gone, while there was the first mate who would protect them. No one could protect his first mate, no one except himself.

After Impel Down and Marineford, he accepted Rayleigh's offer. His need to get stronger had long become overdue, starting from Thriller Bark itself. He was only going to lose more people he cared about, if he didn't buckle up. After all, maybe he could risk himself to die again and again, he couldn't let the crew face such danger, not only because of danger for their own lives, but primary danger for Zoro's life.

Then two years had flown past.

One steely eye met him with resolve. He had to smirk, seemed like Zoro was the same as ever. As if he would let someone else protect him like a damsel in distress. He was a demon now, and it was all for him, the eyes too him. 

Well then, he had to live up to the respect given. Thus, Luffy loves Zoro, for all that he has done for him, for all that he has given to him, most of all, for being who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing a POV from each straw hat but, something didn't seem right. Maybe ill follow that idea in a different fic, cuz I thought this seemed most fitting. Also, thanks for all the support ^-^   
> lemme know what you thought?


End file.
